The Younger Twin
by Dragon Army Commander
Summary: Harry is a twin, who lives in his brother's (the Boy-Who-Lived) shadow. On his birthday, he gets a letter from Hogwarts, where he continues to face ridicule from his classmates. Despite all of this, he learns to excel, and finds out that he is special too, and maybe even more than his brother.
1. The One

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't know why we need a disclaimer, as none of us are making money off of this, but since everyone else does it, I guess I should just be safe and go along with it._

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS . . . or do I? [DUN-DUN-DUN]**_

**Seriously, I don't**

* * *

**THE ONE**

"So, you think he's the one?"

"Well, who else could it be?"

"Perhaps the boy's brother? His aura feels just as powerful as the elder's, maybe a sprinkle more, and he has a scar as well."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my dear Minerva. The younger boy's scar is a lightning bolt, while the elder's is a snake. The one more likely to have defeated Voldemort," at this, Professor McGonagall winced, "is the one that would seem to have a stronger connection to him, and as both boys are still surrounded with the Dark Lord's energy, I would guess that the one with the one with the serpent scar would be the one who came into more direct contact with Voldemort," again, the witch cringed.

"But do you not think that the younger of the two feels a tad bit stronger?"

"This may be only because the elder has expended energy to fight the Dark Lord."

"But still, the younger seems more . . ." the professor paused, trying to think of a better word than that which was currently on her mind. Coming up blank, she gave up, and said, "More Gryffindor, I guess, if that doesn't sound too _house-ist_."

"Now, now, Minerva, you know that we, especially as teachers, should not discriminate based on house. I do not care which house the boys are sorted into, although I have no doubt that they will both be wonderful Gryffindors, just like their parents."

"Speaking of their parents, it was such a tragic loss, for both the Order and the magical world. They were among the brightest pupils of their age, and some of the best that ever passed through Hogwarts. Even I did not get marks as high as Lily, and there was never a seeker, even on a professional team, who could beat James on a broom."

"Yes, it is a terrible tragedy. But we cannot dwell on it any longer. That is over now; the past is in the past. We must deal with the matter at hand: which of these boys defeated Voldemort?"

"Even with all of your counseling and reasoning, I would still bet my money on the younger boy."

"Is that so? Well, we are not the same, and thus will not always have the same opinions. The Department of Secrets needs a name for the prophecy though, so I will give them Daniel's. If, in the future, I am proven wrong, then perhaps we can discuss. I must leave now. I bid you adieu, Minerva," and with a POP, Dumbledore was gone.

"I don't know why I even bother to argue with him," the professor mumbled to herself, "when has Albus ever been wrong? Still, I get the feeling, that younger boy is special – more than his brother. Well, we shall see in time." With that she placed the note on the Dursleys' front door, and too disappeared with a faint POP.

* * *

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it's kind of short . . . I was going for long and dramatic, and ran out of time. Be as critical as you want in the reviews; I welcome all and any advice, although I do not tolerate profanity. I'll probably be updating in a few days, and I hope to see maybe 10 reviews by then. This is my first (well, technically second) time writing fanfiction, so I'm not sure what to expect. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. To Fight, or Not to Fight

**WOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVS I'VE GOTTEN FOR JUST ONE 650-WORD CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

* * *

**TO FIGHT, OR NOT TO FIGHT**

_THUNK THUNK THUNK_

Daniel woke to the sound of Dudley jumping up and down on the stairs. Sleeping in a cupboard sure did annoy him sometimes. Next to him, on the bed, Harry turned in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Daniel was very fond of his brother, but even after all these years, he still thought the Dursleys were pulling his leg, telling him that Harry was his twin; they were polar opposites. Harry had scruffy, jet-black hair, emerald green eyes, and was as scrawny as cats that were always hiding behind the trashcans in the alleys. Daniel, on the other hand, had reddish hair and hazel eyes, and was a bit sturdier than Harry, although neither of them weighed as much as Dudley. Still, the differences between them were amazing.

Another loud _THUNK_ shook Daniel from his thoughts. At least Dudley didn't try to beat up Harry anymore, like he did when they were younger. He remembered the day Dudley had stopped like it was yesterday.

"Time flies", Daniel marveled.

* * *

_Harry was quietly sitting in school, reading a book about witchcraft and wizardry, when suddenly the chair was pulled out from under him, and he collapsed to the ground. He heard snickering behind him, and slowly got up and turned around. Behind him, he saw Dudley holding his chair and laughing along with two other boys. For some reason, this made Harry really angry._

_"Leave me alone, you big fat bully!"_

_The snickering stopped and Dudley advanced menacingly. "What did you just call me?"_

_Harry froze in fear, and looked around. The teacher had left the room for a minute to go to the bathroom. The other students were too terrified of Dudley to do anything, and even if Harry's cousin left a mark on his face, Dudley could always say it was an accident, and the teacher would listen. The teacher always listened._

_"I ASKED, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"_

_Thinking that a beating was inevitable anyways, Harry replied, "I called you a big fat bu—"_

_Harry didn't even get time to finish his sentence. The fist came out of nowhere, striking him directly in the nose. Blood pooled from the wound as Harry collapsed to the ground._

_"Serves you right for calling me a –"_

_"Leave him alone," said a calm voice from the other side of the room. Everyone glanced over. "What are all of you looking at?" Daniel questioned, barely even looking up from his book._

_"You don't tell me what to do!" Dudley exclaimed._

_Daniel sighed, closing the book and standing up. He apathetically strolled over to where Dudley was standing, before turning serious. "Yes, I do. I haven't said anything all these years while you tried to torment us, but this is enough." Daniel stood protectively in front of his brother._

_Dudley laughed, "Remember what happened last time you tried to face me? Oh, right, you were in the emergency room for a week." He snickered._

_"Is that a challenge?"_

_Dudley's eyes narrowed. "Do you really want to fight me?"_

_"Your choice."_

_At this point, Dudley's little brain was running as fast as it could, which wasn't really that fast. He was beginning to realize that the teacher would be back any minute, and that if he didn't destroy his cousin now, he wouldn't have another chance, and would look weak in front of his classmates. But he'd always went for the younger twin, just because the older one had landed them both in the emergency room for a week; it had not been fun. From then on, he had taken to tormenting Harry while Daniel wasn't looking, which was convenient since Harry was too scared to tell his brother. But still, if he didn't act, everyone would laugh at him for being weak, and he wanted to be seen as the strongest fifth grader in the school._

_"Well obviously you're scared," Daniel taunted, "is wittle Dudley scared to fwight?" Dudley pounced._

_Daniel, although weaker than Dudley, was much more agile. He moved swiftly, dodging Dudley's clumsy blows, quickly wearing his opponent out. A well-placed kick to the shins handled the rest. Seeing that Dudley wasn't about to get up anytime soon, and with the other two boys too shocked at the fight to move, Daniel bent down and examined Harry, who was now unconscious. He proceeded to shake Harry violently, but there was no response. Seeing the situation as dire, Daniel picked Harry up, and ran out the door, not even bothering to apologize when he ran into the teacher who was hurrying back from her bathroom break._

_Daniel ran all the way to the office, and managed to cough out between breaths, "Brother–Harry –was attacked—by–cousin Dudley—help—unconscious."_

_"Calm down," said the receptionist, whose name tag read Mrs. Kera, "let me get Ms. May."_

_Ms. May, as it turned out, was the nurse. Seeing Harry, she immediately rushed over and asked, "What happened?"_

_"My brother got punched in the face by our cousin, Dudley, and now he's knocked out." Daniel didn't bother mentioning that he'd made Dudley collapse._

_"Is that so? How did this fight start? And someone call Dudley to the office."_

_"No, no, it isn't my brother's fault. He never landed a blow. And no, calling Dudley won't do any good," Daniel replied, a little too quickly._

_Ms. May narrowed her eyes. "Oh, but I insist. Anyone who knocks someone unconscious deserves to be at least suspended." Before Daniel could respond, she continued, "Laura, call Dudley–wait, what is his last name?"_

_"Dursley. Dudley Dursley," Daniel responded, a bit uneasily._

_"Call Dudley Dursley to the office immediately." Turning to Daniel, she said cheerfully, "Now, let's go get your brother fixed up, shall we?"_

_Ms. May had just moved Harry onto the nurse's bed when Dudley stumbled in, looking ruffled and supported by his two cohorts._

_"What happened?" Addressing Daniel, she exclaimed, "I thought you said your brother didn't fight back."_

_Knowing that Dudley would give him away anyways, Daniel took the strategic honesty route and replied softly, "He didn't. I did. He attacked my brother, and I was just defending him from further harm."_

_"NO! I OBJECT! HE ATTACKED ME FIRST! AND MY FRIENDS HERE CAN PROVE IT!" he glared at the boys menacingly, prompting them to respond._

_"Um, yeah, yeah, it was Daniel! He attacked first!"_

_"No, you idiots," Dudley hissed, "I meant Harry attacked me first!'_

_"Oh, yeah, uh, we meant that, uh, Harry, attacked first." The boys looked on innocently, trying to get the nurse to agree with them. Ms. May didn't buy it._

_"Since I can't figure out who did it, and two of you boys are injured and were clearly involved in a fight, you are all suspended for a week."_

_"WHAT?" Daniel, Dudley, and Dudley's goons yelled out at the same._

_"I'm innocent!"_

_"We're innocent!"_

_"My brother's innocent!"_

_"That doesn't matter," Ms. May responded calmly. "And since I can't figure out which of you started it, you are all suspended. Sorry if what you say is actually true."_

_Daniel knew not to complain. He immediately turned to leave. "I'm sorry, Ms. May, if this has caused you trouble."_

_"HA! He admits! See, I'm inno—"_

_"Mr. Dursley, I am warning you, shut it this instant. As I have already said, you are all suspended, regardless of what actually happened. Now, if you would please leave my office and go to the vice principal to confirm your suspension with him, that would be great."_

_Seeing that the nurse's mind would not be changed, the three boys followed Daniel out the door, with their heads down, to the vice principal's office. They told the principal what had happened, and he typed up everything on his computer. Afterwards, the boys were joined by Harry, who had also gotten suspended. They all went to call their parents (or in the case of Daniel and Harry, their legal guardians)._

_Just before Petunia arrived, however, Daniel warned Dudley in a low voice, "And don't you DARE tell Aunt Petty and Uncle Fatso, or else I will beat you up in front of the entire school next time." Dudley, being one who wished to keep his public image intact, consented nervously. "And also, don't come near Harry again, understood?" Dudley nodded weakly._

* * *

Looking at the calendar, Daniel sighed. It had been exactly a two months and eight days since he had beat Dudley.

"Wait a minute, it's July 31st. It's Harry's birthday! I need to get him a present!" Daniel exclaimed. "Oh, and I guess it's mine too," he added as an afterthought.

* * *

**So that's it guys! Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favs! Sorry I'm writing short chapters, but I prefer to write it all in one go, with no thoughts interrupted. Anyways, I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
